When hatred turns to love
by MortalFlower
Summary: Bella et Edward. Une histoire de haine, mais une histoire passionnelle tout de même. Suite à un défi, ils s'enferment dans une relation cachée jusqu'à leur arrivée à la fac. Mais à leur entrée dans le monde des grands, leurs désirs et leurs envies évoluent. Haine ou amour ? A vous de le découvrir ...


**Bonjour tous ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, que je compte bien mener bien. Pour mon OS non fini, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais le conclure, mais pas pour l'instant car je préfère me concentrer sur l'écriture cette fiction.**

**Suite aux récents changements de FanFiction concernant le Rating, l'intégralité de cette fiction pas disponible sur FF car il y aura des Lemons et si on lit attentivement les nouvelles règles de FF, toute description d'actes sexuels ou violents sont considérés comme du rating MA donc interdits. Ce qui est dommage je trouve, car cette fiction est assez lemonée. Par contre, si vous voulez lire la version non censurée de cette fiction, je vous invite poursuivre votre lecture sur le forun très sympathique Damn-Addict-Lemon, sous le même pseudo. Sur FF, je préciserai lorsque le chapitre ne sera pas complet comme ceci : _***passage censuré***_**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**When hatred turns to love - Chapitre 1**

* * *

POV Bella

Je poussai enfin les portes du réfectoire, essouflée comme jamais. Je me donnai l'impression d'avoir courru un marathon sous un soleil à son zénith. Bon évidemment, ça ne risquait pas d'être le cas actuellement. Bon sang ! Nous étions Forks, la ville par excellence la plus humide des Etats-Unis, même un 13 juin, date actuelle. Toujours est-il que lorsque j'entrai dans le self assourdissant, j'étais foutrement essouflée. Ne m'en demandez pas la raison, c'était assez humiliant et dégoûtant comme ça. Jetant un coup d'oeil à travers la salle bondée et bruyante, je repérai enfin notre table et m'en approchai. Comme son habitude, Tanya Denali déjeunait calmement (du moins en apparence), séparant méthodiquement les petits pois de sa viande, beaucoup trop calorifiques pour elle, vous comprenez. Angela Webber discutait tranquillement avec Jasper Withlock, tandis que Victoria Hunter et Démétri Hanks se chamaillaient en se lançant des bouts de pain.

Je m'installai entre Tanya et Angela - le verbe s'affaler serait plus réaliste - en soupirant fortement. Cela eut le mérite de détourner Tanya de son tri :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ? me questionna-t-elle.

- Rien d'inhabituel. Newton, les casiers, une castration ... La routine quoi ! râlai-je.

- Ma pauvre chérie ... T'es beaucoup trop gentille avec lui, se moqua allègrement Victoria. Il est vraiment boucé ce gars. Ca doit être rien que la sixième fois qu'il te coince derrière les casiers pour te peloter et nous sommes ... mardi. Pitoyable, railla-t-elle encore.

- Je te le fais pas dire. Heureusement qu'il ne reste que deux semaines avant les vacances et la fin du lycée.

- Oui, mais qui dit fin du lycée dis bal de promo ! s'exclama malicieusement Angela. Qui sait si ses mains vicieuses et moites ne se glisseront pas sous ta robe légère et ne tenteront pas dans un endroit sombre et l'écart de ...

- Stop ! Arrêtes, je vais vomir !

Mes soi-disant amis se mirent tous rire face ma mine horrifiée. C'est vrai quoi, Mike est ... comment dire ? Lourd et obsédé. Je ne comptai plus le nombre de fois où ses parties intimes avaient souffert des agissements de ses mains et de son regard lubrique. Rien qu'à cette, pensée, j'en frissonnai de dégoût.

Une voix de velours mais néamoins agaçante à mes oreilles vint stopper mes pensées désagréables et l'hilarité de notre tablée.

- Faut croire que tu n'attires que les thons, _Swan_.

Ce ténor. A peine les premiers mots entendus, je su immédiatement qui s'adressait moi. Cullen. _Edward_ Cullen. Aka MON pire ennemi.

Edward Anthony Cullen était un gars de dix-huit ans, qui avait débarqué dans le trou paumé qu'est Forks au mois de novembre dernier. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu en arrivant 2 mois après la rentrée. Nouveau dans l'établissement, cette nouvelle tête - et quelle tête - est devenu le centre d'attraction de tout le lycée. Comprenez ces pauvres habitants de Forks, un nouvel habitant, ça choque ! Je pensais qu'au bout de quelques semaines, le soudain intérêt dont il pouvait bénéficier grâce sa nouveauté s'envolerait. Mais non ! Ce jeune paon était devenu la coqueluche de ses dames - et il en profitait ! Bon, ne soyons pas de mauvaise foi : Edward Cullen était un pur canon. Même si je le détestais, je ne pouvais que le reconnaître. Le nier aurait été avouer que j'avais un problème de vision grave nécessitant une intervention chirurgicale urgente. Même une lesbienne le trouverait beau, pour dire ...

Il possédait une beauté éclatante et aveuglante rare, digne d'un mannequin de mode qu'on voyait dans les magazines pour nanas. Non, c'était même au-dessus de ça. Il était divin, digne d'être le descendant direct d'Apollon en personne. Les fées de toutes les contrées, de toutes les planètes, de toutes les galaxies et même de tout l'univers ont du faire la queue pour se pencher au-dessus de son berceau. Une haute stature, avoisinant les 1m90, un corps fin mais musclé, des cheveux cuivrés aux boucles indomptables, un nez fin et aquilin, des pommettes hautes et saillantes lui donnant un air viril, des lèvres pleines et rouges à damner un saint, un menton carré et droit, une machoire aux lignes franches et fortes, des paules dures, un torse musclé et bien proportionné, des mains vigoureuses mais cependant douces, avec au bout des doigts fins de pianiste ... Mais tout ceci n'était rien comparé à son sourire blousissant qui, allié à ses yeux d'un vert profond, ravageait votre petite culotte !

Cependant, il était doté d'un égo aussi imposant que l'était sa virilité selon les bruits de couloirs - soit surdimentionné ! C'est cet égo démesuré qui était à l'origine de la discorde entre mon partenaire de biologie et moi.

.oOo.

Flash-Back : début novembre.

Je m'ennuyai ferme, assise à ma paillasse de biologie. Nous étions en train de réaliser un TP sur le lien qui existait entre les maladies génétiques et le cycle de la division cellulaire. Autant dire du chinois pour moi, car s'il y avait bien une matière dans laquelle je brillais par mes lacunes, c'était bien la biologie. C'est pourquoi j'étais seule sur cette paillasse : personne ne voulait s'encombrer d'un boulet qui n'y comprenait rien alors que nous avions cette année les épreuves finales du cycle secondaire. Je tentai donc tant bien que mal de comprendre comment fonctionnait cet instrument de la mort, aussi appelé microscope par la communauét scientifique, lorsque des coups retentirent à la porte. Comme tout le monde, je levai la tête afin de savoir qui osait déranger le cours du très craint Mr Banner. Après un "entrez" plus que sec de la part du professeur, la porte s'ouvrit sur Maï, la surveillante.

- Mr Banner, je vous amène un nouvel élève qui va désormais faire partie de vos cours.

Le professeur l'invita rentrer d'un signe bref de la tête, et replongea dans ses copies. Maï s'effaça, l'élève entra, puis elle repartit en prenant bien soin de fermer doucement la porte. Le garçon s'approcha de Mr Banner et attendit qu'il lui porte attention. Après quelques minutes de silence où chaque élève dévisagea sans vergogne le nouveau venu, Mr Banner releva enfin la tête et annôna :

- Edward Cullen. Un quart d'heure de retard au premier cours, votre année commence bien ...

- Excusez-moi Monsieur, je me suis perdu sur la route du lycée.

A ses mots, la classe pouffa de rire. Il fallait le faire, quand même, pour se perdre dans Forks.

- Bien, que cela ne se reproduise plus l'avenir. Asseyez-vous.

Edward se retourna et pour la première fois, je le vis réellement. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Je fus tellement prise dans ma contemplation enchanteresse que je ne remarquai pas qu'il était en face de moi. Il fronça les sourcils, semblant attendre quelque chose.

- Pardon ? demandai-je.

- Tu peux pousser ton sac, oui ou non ?

Regardant autour de moi, je me rendis soudain compte que la totalité de la classe me regardait. Evidemment, j'avais oublié que la seule chaise de libre était celle de ma paillasse, au fond de la salle. Begayant, rouge de honte, j'enlevai précipitament mon sac de ma chaise voisine, permettant à Edward d'enfin poser son divin derriére.

Génial, il doit me prendre pour une cruche maintenant, pensai-je.

- Pardon ? demandai-je encore une fois. C' était la deuxième fois en cinq minutes qu'il me parlait et que je n'entendais pas.

- Je voulais juste savoir ce que vous étiez en train de faire, répéta-t-il.

- Oh. Hum, vrai dire ... C'est que, ben ... Comment lui dire que je n'en savais rien ? On fait un TP, prends le polycopié si tu veux, repris-je.

Edward me regarda pendant cinq bonnes minutes, caressant mon corps du regard. J'avais mis pour une fois une jupe grise avec des collants noirs,et un chemisier gris perle. Il jeta un coup d'oeil la classe, qui semblait s'être replongée dans le travail, avant de reposer son regard appréciateur sur moi, abordant un sourire aguicheur. Il rapprocha soudainement son tabouret du mien avant de poser sa main chaude sur le haut de ma cuisse, directement sous la jupe. Edward se pencha vers moi et me murmura :

- Je vois que toi comme moi ne sommes pas intéressé par ce TP. Et si on abordait plus le côté pratique de la biologie ?

Interloquée, je lui lançai un regard outré en gigotant, tentant de me défaire de son toucher.

- Quoi, allons ne fais pas ta prude. Je sais que tu me veux autant que je te veux. Vous êtes toutes comme ça dans ce lycée, non ? Chaudes comme de la braise. Tu veux pas finir le boulot qu'a commencé Lauren. Elle m'a taillé une pipe dans un placard, tout à l'heure, c'est pour ça que j'étais en retard. Mais bon, elle sait pas trop y faire. Je suis sûr que toi, avec ta petite bouche de suceuse ...

Sous le choc, je me levai soudainement et lui assenai une gifle magistrale. Le bruit de ma main frappant avec violence sa joue retentit à travers toute la salle, faisant lever la tête de tout le monde, y compris celle chauve de Mr Banner.

Rouge de colère, je n'y fis pas attention et tentai de refrapper ce malotru. Et dire qu'il m'avait apparu charmant au premier abord ! Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. La joue de ce pervers était présent d'un joli rouge soutenu.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? rugit Mr Banner que j'avais totalement oublié.

- Ce ... cet imbécile ... m'étouffai-je de rage.

- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! aboya le professeur. La violence n'est pas admise au sein de notre établissement ! Vous êtes collés tous les deux jusqu'aux vacances de mars ! Quel beau début d'année Mr Cullen ... Quand à vous, Mlle Swan, vous me déçevez.

- Mais ... tentai-je.

- Pas un mot ! Et dehors ! Tous les deux !

Dans un silence de plomb, nous ramassâmes nos affaires, en nous jetant des regards meurtriers, et nous quittâmes la salle, partant dans des directions opposées. Depuis ce jour-là, Cullen était mon pire cauchemard.

.oOo.

Fin du Blash-Back : retour au self

- 1-0 pour Edward, rigola Dem.

Je finis donc de mâcher proprement avant de me tourner vers la table voisine de la notre. Edward y était assis avec ses bouches-trous habituels, soit Tyler, Eric, Pouffe n°1 et Pouffe n°2 (aussi parfois nommées Lauren et Jessica).

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es tellement un mauvais coup que tu n'arrives à mettre dans ton lit que des PSA, _Cullen_ répliquai-je calmement, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Eddy, c'est quoi des PSA ? demande Lauren de sa voix si niaise.

Edward lui addressa peine un regard.

- Des PSA, _chérie_, appuya Vic, si on t'a pas appris à l'école, ce sont des Porteuses de Saloperies Ambulantes. Autrement dit, toi et Pouffe n°2 assise à côté de toi.

Lauren regarda surprise Jessica, avant de demander :

- Mais si Jess c'est Pouffe n°2, c'est qui Pouffe n°1 ?

Vic me regarda désespérée.

- 1 partout entre Edward et Bella, continua Démétri.

- Tu sais, _Eddy_, c'est pas par ce que tu t'es pris un rateau par Heidi, qui est soi-dit en passant une des plus jolies et intelligentes filles du lycée, que tu dois te rabattre sur la vie sexuelle des autres, renchérit Tanya.

- Désolé Cullen, mais t'es battu par KO, se marra cet imbécile de Démétri. Sans rancune mec !

- Allons, qui voudrait baiser Swan, railla Edward, en me regardant moqueur.

- Sûrement pas toi, conclut Victoria.

Cullen se retourna enfin vers ses PSA. Je me concentrai sur mes amis, discutant du bal des finissants qui aura lieu dans deux semaines. Ce bal annonçait la fin des cours et notre envol vers l'université - Seattle pour la plupart, moi y compris. Nous discutâmes de nos cavaliers. Angela avait été invitée par Ben, vendredi dernier alors que Tanya y allait avec Felix. Dém quant à lui avait choisi Chelsea comme étant sa future proie et Vic y allait avec James, un étudiant de Seattle. Jasper ne s'était pas encore prononcé, et comme je ne savais pas avec qui y aller, je lui proposai d'y aller ensemble, en amis. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, le bruit des talons frappant avec force le sol, annonciateurs de la venue du Diable, s'approcha de nous. Et voici MA pire ennemie.

- Que nous vaut le non-plaisir de ta venue, _Brandon_ ? l'agressai-je, jetant un froid table.

El Diablo ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre, elle s'approcha de Jasper, et sous mes yeux exorbités, l'embrassa sur les lèvres tout en susurrant assez fort pour que tout le monde table puisse entendre :

- N'oublie pas le bal, cow-boy.

Elle partit comme elle fut venue, claquant des talons.

A ce moment-là, j'explosai.

- Jasper, qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris d'inviter Brandon au bal ? Bon Dieu, tu sais pourtant qu'on la déteste !

- Nuance, toi et Vic la détestez, reprit-il.

- Détails, riposta Victoria.

- Jasper, Alice _Brandon_ ! T'es sérieux !

- Bon écoutez les filles, vous êtes sympas et tout, mais c'est ma vie et je la gère comme je veux, tonna Jasper d'une voix forte. C'était tellement rare de le voir élever la voix, lui d'habitude si calme. C'est pas par ce que vous l'aimez pas que je dois en faire de même. Par respect et amitié pour vous, je ne lui ai pas trop adressé la parole, mais je regrette. J'ai un béguin pour elle et je me suis enfin lancé, et vous savez quoi ? Elle a dit oui. Donc maintenant pas de commentaires !

Tout le monde table le regardait avec des yeux ronds, alors que lui finissait tranquillement son repas.

- Et bah dis donc Jazz, je savais pas que t'avais ça en toi ! siffla Dém. Si ça se trouve, t'es dominant au lit !

Comptez toujours sur Dém pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais toujours est-il que je boudai Jasper.

- Allez, Bee, fais pas la tête par ce que Brandon t'as piqué ton cavalier, rit Angela.

- Pff ...

- Quoi, t'es sur la touche et alors. Oh mais c'est par ce que t'es pas capable de te trouver quelqu'un c'est ça ... charria Tanya.

- N'importe quoi. J'ai qui je veux quand je veux !

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouaip, insistai-je bien sur le "p".

- D'accord. Je parie que t'es pas cap de te trouver un cavalier pour le bal dans la journée, lan a Tanya.

- Encore un de tes défis ... commenta Angela.

- Pari tenu ! m'exclamai-je.

Je me levai sous les regard étonnés de mes amis, remontai mes seins, et cherchai le mec le plus potable - et libre !- parmi la gente masculine du lycée de Forks.

- Lui, déclarai-je soudain. Riley Batts.

- J'attends de voir ça, ricana Tanya.

C' était décidée que je me lançai en direction de Riley, le quaterback de l'équipe de Forks. Avisant une chaise libre ses côtés, je m'y installai sous les regards éberlués des autres joueurs. Je posai ma main sur la cuisse du beau blond, et plongeant mon regard dans ses yeux gris, je me penchai son oreille et lui susurrai :

- Tu peux dire aux femelles en chaleur qui vous servent de cheerleaders que tu n'es plus libre pour le bal des finissants. Et s'il y a des soucis, dis leur de s'adresser à Bella Swan.

Je conclus ma tirade par un baiser la commissure de ses lèvres et me levai pour rejoindre ma table.

- Mission accomplie.

La cloche sonna, annonçant la reprise des cours. Je récuperai mon sac et me dirigeai vers ma prochaine salle de cours en compagnie d'Angela. Nous nous séparâmes au bâtiment B, et je continuai vers le bâtiment D, celui du fond, où j'avais cours. Les couloirs presques vides me firent presser le pas car j'étais en retard. Alors que j'accélerai, la porte du placard sur ma droite s'ouvrit brusquement, une main jaillit et m'agrippa le bras et sans que je ne comprenne comment, je me retrouvai enfermée dans le noir dans le placard contenant les produits d'entretient.

* * *

**Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Quels sont vos suppositions sur le placard ?**

**Reviews !**


End file.
